1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection assembly, and more particularly to a connection assembly used for connection between a fuel nozzle and a filling hose to facilitate separation between the fuel nozzle and the filling hose when the fuel nozzle encounters a pulling force so as to avoid hazard caused by the breakage of the filling hose.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,260 ('260) discloses a conventional coupling member for connecting a fuel nozzle to a filling hose. The coupling member is composed of a male coupling member and a female coupling member. The coupling member is able to facilitate the separation between the male coupling member and the female coupling member to prevent the entrainment of the nozzle by the vehicle from rupturing the hose or damaging the fuel pump having a detent which is wedged out of engagement by a torque applied to the male member within the female member against the force of a restoring spring because of play between the male and female coupling members.
The structure disclosed in the '260 patent does have the function and ability to facilitate the separation between the fuel nozzle and the filing hose, however because the engagement between the male coupling member and the female coupling member depends solely on the detent ring and the restoring spring, it is quite easy for the filling hose and the fuel nozzle to separate when the vehicle is applying a force to the fuel nozzle, which causes a lot of unnecessary trouble in fixing the separated fuel nozzle and the filling hose.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved connection assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.